fourtris faction high
by dauntlesstris.1
Summary: A story of tris going to a high school and falling for a everyday guy name tobias


BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I hit my alarm clock it's 5:10am and i have to get ready for my new school called Factions High. I really don't want to start my new school. I miss all my friends in Georgia and going cross country to California isn't exactly what I had in mind, but my mom had to move here for work and my dad just stayed to take care of my step brother. As I get ready my other brother, Caleb, is blaring his music. I walk to his room and tell him to turn it down so he doesn't wake mom up, but it was actually so i could hear my music. When i go back I scream because my favorite song by Justin Bieber came on love yourself. I go back to curling my hair it looks really good so then i start to do my make up all I wear is mascara and color in my eyebrows. When I go to my closet I pick out my favorite sweater and some blue jeans. I put my combat boots on and get my purse. By now it's 7:30am and I have 25 minutes to get to school and get my schedule. I hop in my black lamborghini huracan and start driving to school. As I'm driving trampoline by kalin and Myles comes on and i start singing. I forgot my windows were rolled down so, as I pass by some guys hear me and say "damn baby 'bumpin or naw" and started whistling I started blushing and rolled up my window. As I pull into the student parking space a whole bunch of people started staring at my car. When I get out they all go up to my car looking and four guys followed me to the office. i can hear them talking behind me saying "she got cake for days" I start to laugh a little. As i enter the office the guys leave and i understand why. The principal is yelling at a student for slapping her ass. I go to front desk and ask for my schedule. "What is your name young lady?"the woman at the front desk asked. " Beatrice Prior." She smiles and says " my name is Tory nice to meet you and i hope that you have a good school year." She hands me my schedule and i walk out. As I walk out I go on my phone to see if any of my friends have texted but then boom i bump into a girl. We both fall but the weirdest thing happened. She started laughing i'm got embarrassed like you don't even know. She got up dusted off her ass and helped me up " Hey you new here? You look new, if you want I can help you with your schedule?" I handed her my schedule and she looked at it:

1st: Ms. Nichol math

2nd: Mr. Mondt science

3rd: Ms. Welemin english

4th: Mrs. Patty art

5th: Mr. Thomas P.E.

6th: Mrs. Boettcher History

"yay, we have everything together and you have a very beautiful name but I'm going to nickname you Tris because beatrice is to long. My name is Christina nice to meet you." i wondered how she knew my name but then i realized it's on the paper. I said " Nice to meet you too but, can you help me out? I don't know anyone here" she grinned and replied " Yeah sure, and by the way you have beautiful blue eyes like they are so perfect!" I started to laugh a little because has she seen herself she has black shoulder length hair her skin tone is caramel, she is slender, and very beautiful. " thank you Christina" I say. As we walked to first period two boys walk behind us and say " hmmmm, you two got cakes. Gonna let us hit it from the back?" In my head i was thinking boy you honestly think i want your small dick? I guess i didn't just think it because I said it out loud accidentally oops. Christina started laughing saying "damn you just got fucking pressed Al and Will." Ali is a muscular blonde boy but he ain't my type and Will is a green eyed curly brown hair boy he is cute but you can tell he likes Christina. " Hey christina what you been up to?" Will said. " Just taking Tris to class. We should be going, bye Will bye Al." We walked into class and I didn't know where to sit. I went up to and asked " umm m'am where do i sit? She looked at me and said " you must be our new student here sit over there." She pointed to a seat one seat in front of Christina. I walked over and sat down. I was bored and we had five minutes of free time so i grabbed my phone and started to look at my pictures in my phone. Suddenly, christina starts saying " that is a cute pic… ooo that one too." I looked back and said " aww thank you." The bell rang so I had to put my phone away then you know what sucks even more the teacher calls me up to introduce myself and a couple of things I like to do. I got up, walked to the front of the class and started to say " Hello my name is…." when i was interrupted by some dude coming in. " Mr. Eaton why are you so late?" He looked at me and back at the teacher " cuz i was fucking your bitch." The whole class started laughing and so did I. "Do you need more detention don't you think you have had enough detention?" He took his smirk off his face and said " no thank you I have to many already." he walked to the seat across from me and sat down. She looked at me and said continue please. " As I was saying my name is Beatrice you can call me Tris for short. I like to draw, sing, and dance." She said "good you may sit down now." I walk to my seat and sit down. While Ms. Nichols is lecturing us on our assignment. Christina was passing me notes:

HEY TRIS!

Hey christina

I think Tobias likes you

who is that?

the one sitting across from you.

I look across from me. The guy that interrupted me talking. He has short brown hair, he is very muscular, and he has gorgeous blue eyes. He is wearing a shirt that makes him look bolder and joggers. He is very handsome and funny so I am pretty sure he would never like me.

no way he is to cute to like me

shut the fuck up girl you is bomb

I accidentally dropped the note on the ground and Tobias picked it up and was about to read it but then i grabbed it out of his hands. He looked at me and whispered " How dare you disrespect daddy like that." I chuckled and said " Daddy bitch where 'cuz i know you ain't daddy." He looked surprised at me. he said daddy like 'em feisty." Then i just looked forward because I didn't want to have this argument with him. The day went by fast, by now it was lunch and i only had one more period. At lunch Tobias went up to me and grabbed my ass he told his friends "that one is mine her ass and everything touch her we gonna have problems."They all shook their head. for lunch i had a salad and Tobias was hanging with christina and me. The whole time he was trying to get at me so finally christina said " Boii give her space." after he left me alone. Sixth period went by fast because before I knew it I was dismissed to go home. I got in my car and drove home but what I didn't realize was that Tobias lived right in front of me. I hope he doesn't notice me. Wow i should stop talking because he did and he started walking over. I walk to my door and grab my keys. before I could open it he said "Hey baby girl," i look backed " Oh hey Tobias I can't talk right now I got to do my homework and my chores." he looked me in the eye and asked "Can I help you then after we could chill?" i told him sure and I started to clean my house he helped out he whipped down the counters in the kitchen. After we were done we worked on our homework and the most complicated part was the chemistry but he helped me out. After that we just talked he asked if we had any movies I said "No but we got Netflix" so we watched that he wanted to watch a scary movies so we watch come back to me. I got scared a few times so he wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled. when the movie was over we hugged he said " I told you that ass is mine." and i started to laugh. As he left I waved goodbye and he wave back.


End file.
